The New Face in Town
by Time to Be
Summary: When a genius, teenage girl meets up with the group, will they accept her into the prison? Will she survive with all these new people? Or will she find herself alone again? This is my first story so please review! No pairings.


**Okay, so this is my first story on here and am quite nervous. Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoy! Please review! If you have any ideas, let me know!**

**Just so you know, this is set between season 3 and 4, so after everyone from Woodbury joins the group, but before the premiere of season 4.**

**I do not own the Walking Dead!**

**Italics: Remmy's thoughts/ observations.**

She stopped on the edge of a highway. She didn't know what highway, just that it was a highway somewhere in Georgia, a bit away from Atlanta. She didn't know where she was going, just not to Atlanta. All of the major cities were sure to be over run. She turned towards the north, about to start walking again when she heard the distinctive roar of a motorcycle. She turned back to the forest that she had come out of and whistled, as loud and as long as she could. A large wolf hound came bounding out of the forest seconds later with a rabbit in its mouth. She looked at the motorcycle, making its slow way towards her from the south, headed north.

She turned and started walking again, the dog trotting alongside her, her shotgun hanging from her hand, ready to be shot at any time. She made it to a small traffic congestion at the same time as the motorcycle and car that was following it. She turned to a car and fired through a window, hitting the walker within the car and going through and hitting the other just on the other side. She dropped the gun where she stood, the dog stayed beside it while she drew a long machete and walked into the midst of the cars, slicing through heads as if cutting vines in a forest.

The motorcycle stopped on the side of the road and the person riding got off, pulling out a long metal rod, and started running it into the heads of the remaining walkers while the green SUV pulled through the grass on the side of the road to get around the cars that were blocking the way.

"Thanks for the help, but I don't need it." The man that was riding the motorcycle stopped as the last walker was dead, to stay dead, and turned to face her, taken aback by her distinctly Scottish accent and young sounding voice. She started looking at him closely, using her keen eye to pick up details about the man other, normal people wouldn't normally pick up.

"I never said you did."

He was incredibly country, in looks and talk. He wore a tank top that could be classified as a 'wife beater' and a flannel shirt with the sleeves torn off, along with a jean jacket in the same condition.

_He sounds like a native to Georgia, or maybe Alabama. He's relaxed, trying to be calm around me and betray his feeling of distrust, but also confused, wondering what such a young girl could be doing out here alone, and especially wondering how she had survived for so long on her own. He is used to a group of people to rely on, to watch his back. He is relaxed because he has more people with, meaning he trusts them with his life._

He interrupted her train of thought with an unexpected question, "how old are you?"

_Again with the need of a group in his mind. He was alone at first, or with just one other person. He also thinks that the older you are the more likely you are to survive on your own._

"15. How old are you?"

He laughed nonchalantly, brushing off her blatant defensiveness, but still keeping his hand ready to fire the crossbow he had pulled while disposing of the walkers. "Do you have a camp near by, a group of any kind?"

"No and no." She whistled. The large dog came rushing around the cars, carrying her gun in its mouth. It stopped beside her and sat. She grabbed the gun from it, putting the butt on the ground and leaning onto the barrel. "Just my dog."

The people from the car came up to stand next to the country man, making it obvious that they had all known each other for a fair bit and trusted each other.. "Daryl? Who's this?" the voice belonged to an Asian man who looked to only be in his late twenties. A brown haired woman stood directly next to him, only about two inches apart.

_They are a couple. Though they have only known each other for about a year, they grew close fast but didn't rush the relationship._

He eyed the strange girl carefully, not sure what to think on the young girl with a gun, and machete, and large, vicious dog.

"Remmy." She backed up a step as two more men joined the Asian, his girlfriend and the countryman who was named Daryl, both sporting guns. They stopped about three feet from the trio.

_Daryl is standing near the Asian and his partner. He knows the two of them better than the other two men who he also trusts a considerable amount less._

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be off." She picked up the shotgun and sheathed her machete, not wanting to get tangled up in a situation she couldn't fight her way out of, and turned to start walking back north. The brown haired woman glanced at Daryl with a pleading look on her face. He nodded.

"Wait!" Remmy stopped, surprised at the sudden call out, and turned back toward them. The woman who spoke stepped forward from her place beside the Asian, a look of sympathy on her kind face. She looked considerably worried for the lone, teenage girl. "Where are you going? Are you alone?"

"I have now clue where I'm going, and yes. I am alone." She tossed her messy blonde curls over her shoulder and started walking. The woman ran after her.

"We can give you a ride. We actually have a camp around here, although its more like a small town. We are out on a run for some supplies, but you can come with us. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but at least give it a chance." She stopped walking when Remmy did.

"Why?" She stalked up to the woman who was exactly her height despite the age difference. She stopped about a foot from the woman with short brown hair. Her hazel eyes turned confused at the show of aggression from the young girl.

"Why what?"

"Why are you offering me a place at your camp?" Sky blue eyes stared straight into hazel ones but as Remmy shifted her position into something more relaxed, but still ready to leap into action or to flee, her eyes shifted from bright blue to a dull grey/green color. She had a fair face, pale skin and naturally bleach blonde hair. She stood out, looking like she had been to hell and back with such a pretty face but hard eyes. She looked like she belonged in California, although her Scottish accent said otherwise.

"Because nobody should have to live through this alone. We are stronger in groups, and you look like you could use a good shower and a meal." She kindly at the young girl, trying to show that they meant no harm to the obviously defensive girl.

_She is acting overly protective of a stranger; she had a sister around my age, thus is instinctively protective over me._

"How many people are there?"

The Asian stepped up to stand beside the woman, holding her hand. "About 50 of us. We have food and shelter and running water and a good, safe place to sleep. You can keep your dog. It seems to know how to hunt for itself." His partner nodded.

He seems nice enough, only wants people to get out of this alive. Also thinks that a group is better than alone. 50 people. Big group. The biggest I've heard of. Must be an extremely well protected place. Not everyone works, though everyone has a role to play if shit hits the fan. Probably kids. He thinks I am just another kid needing protected. Seems to think I could be useful, but a deal this good has to have a catch. But, it is probably worth it.

"What are the conditions?"

"Rick, our kind of leader, will just have to ask you some questions when you get there. In the mean time, you can help us with our run for supplies if you like."

_Questions? That is incredibly vague. Probably just to judge if I am a psychopath or not. If I were them I wouldn't want a secret serial killer being adopted into my group without realizing it. If I go with them, the worst that will happen is me having to leave and being on my own again, and I already know that I can survive that._

"And you have room for me to ride?"

The brown haired woman smiled, realizing that she was accepting the invitation. "Yeah. I can ride with Daryl on the motorcycle and you and your dog can ride in the car." She nodded

"Okay. I'll come with, but I wanna ride on the motorcycle."

The woman laughed and Daryl and the the others smiled though the two men, who hadn't said a word the whole time, looked a bit less happy than Daryl or the couple.. "Sounds good." She started to turn and walk to the car but paused. "By the way, I'm Maggie, this is Glenn," she motioned to the Asian. "And they are Bob and Zach." She motioned to the black man as Bob and the white one as Zach. Remmy nodded and walked to the car, whistling for the dog while opening the back hatch. He jumped in and lay down, resting his head on its paws. The men climbed into the back seat while Glenn and Maggie got into the front, Glenn driving. Daryl got onto the motorcycle, starting it up and going around the cars on the highway, stopped beside where she was standing and letting her climb on beside her.

**Thank you for reading! I'm not sure how often I will update, though I do intend to finish this. But between school and life in general, updates may vary, but this weekend there may be a few because I have no homework over the break! Hope you liked it and, again, REVEIW!**


End file.
